Before Insanity
by Emothic Rainbows
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happened before Hidan joined Akatsuki and how he turned to Jashinism for help.--Rated for blood,violence and his BIG MOUTH later-- **DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto etc..
1. Cone of Silence

This is dedicated to the Awesome Hidan of Akatsuki. I never got the grasp [or hint] of Hidan's

Back story so from interpretation, I have created this to help with some other writer's blocks I have.

If you have any further ideas I MAY possibly use them Lemme know :]

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was a bustling city…the Land of Tea..known for major trading amongst the countries around the world. It was a happy times…this time at least before the Kyuubi ransacked Konoha….

"Honey! The Chidos are here, please bring in some more carrots and help your father!" Called a gentle yet. Authority like voice.

"Yes Mom.." A cheery boy replied. He skipped through the tight alley beside their house to see a tall lean man working the field with his scythe. He turned around with a warming smile."Ah, I see your mother sent you…are we that busy?"

"Yeah Dad, the Chidos are here Ma says to pick up their order." He said plucking a thin golden grass and placing it between his teeth to mimic his father who in return gave an approving grin.

"Very well then, take the sack over there."

"K! I'll be back though,!" He said throwing the burlap sack over his tiny shoulder and running off again.

"Hidan! You be careful you hear?!"

"YES PA!" He said tripping over a rock falling flat. No matter, he got everything together and continued his little 'quest'.

This was Hidan in his best years he ever had…though now I'm sure he will never recall them..and wishes he could go back..to live one of those days…to be weaker, to have family…to be mortal. To not even become a jashinst, not to be in the power hungry Akatsuki. So what did happen…why did this happy boy become…a blood thirsty monster tormented by his very own existence.

Hidan gave the vegetables to his mother and then ran back to help his dad, he was only five fast approaching the age of six, but he was a hyper and restless child that work was actually a pass-time for the lad. He always enjoyed watching his father swing the scythe to reap what he, himself had sewn only a few months prior.

After a few passing hours of helping Hidan was let go to bustle and play amongst the other children.

"Hey look its Hidan!" One boy whooped from a tree, jumping down and landing on Hidan.

"Oh come on Taro, I worked the fields with Pa today and I don't want to be jumped on…" He said frowning. In this hierarchy Hidan had a rather low position, constantly being mocked, picked on, shoved around and even called a girl! Sure they were his friends…he worked a lot and had no relatives his age so he had to make due..even though a grasshopper was treated more humbly than HE was..

After a few hours of roughing around [mainly getting the crap beat out of him] Hidan went home..

"Hidan?!" He mother yelled rushing over to him and wiping his dirty cheek on her apron. He soft black hair engulfed Hidan's face and he sneezed furiously at it. He didn't really liked being touched a lot…because he was the one getting beat by his ;'friends' constantly.

His father stroked his light smokey beard.

"You have'ta stop coming home like that Hidan, someone pick on you?"

"N-no, it's just me and my friends you know!" He squirmed out of his mothers arms but didn't escape a goodnight kiss as he rushed upstairs to bed.

"He worries me sometimes…how is he supposed'ta be a top ninja when he's getting pushed 'round like that?" He father mumbled.

"Don't worry Takai…if I recall…there was once a little boy afraid to even go outside let alone fight." She dotted him a grin.

Takai grinned and held his wife tightly…

Yes this was all…just a perfect life a perfect family a perfect time it was…but all things must come to an end wither it be the the cold clutches of war or a silent sudden end…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hope you liked!!!!


	2. Walking Through the Dark

And we continue with this story

- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter2::Walking Through the Dark

The day was bright beautiful, and it was a rest day for Hidan and his family. His father had gone out with some friends to do some sparring and his mother had some of hers over to create constant chatter. Hidan always got out of this house to avoid this, feeling inferior to both his mother and father. He showed no immediate signs of ninjutsu abilities nor the true desire to really fight and kill.

He just wanted to live…to work…that's all his ambitions were at this young time. But…perhaps the winds of change have finally blown upon the great trading country…

From the northern shore Hidan saw some ships…fighting type ships? Heading down the channel to the southern points of the Tea country…from which country he didn't know.

Then he herd commotion coming from the village..and he quickly went back.

He saw smoke from the hill and herd loud yelling and screaming and part of the city was up in flames.

He started to panic but before he knew it someone had their arms around him and was taking him through the trees as if they were riding on the wind. He yelled and twisted to see…it was his father…bleeding badly. They stopped at a tree and his father lowered Hidan onto its roots and down into a hallow.

"D-dad?!" Hidan yelled by silenced by a gentle loving hand on his mouth.

"Son, I love you…but I need you to sit still…I need to help the village…I will be back for you in nightfall.." He went to leave but Hidan caught his hand.

"..P-promise?"

"Yes, son…by the pain of death I will be back.." with a last smile from the hand it seemed as if in slow motion Hidan's hand dropped and his father disappeared…

Promises…sometimes kept and sometimes broke…they cannot keep one. But they can surely break one.

Hours later Hidan lay in the tree. Cold and scared. Knowing his father will come back..he HAS to come back. He had been always a faithful and honest man.

Another long agonizing lonely hour passes Hidan, shivering and in need of some food he pokes his head out of the tree. The silence was enough to make even a devil cringe. Slowly he started to head for the village thinking…well maybe his dad forgot which tree it was… or was still helping fight or got caught up in cleaning up…

Hidan was sadly wrong…

He approached the village, it looked like it was in a hurricane and got caught on fire.. blood, bodies and building ruble littered the listless streets and some wild animals had already begun their feast on the damned. Hidan was very creeped out by this sight as he wondered this new wasteland. And then he found his house… the very sight made him get an upset stomach.

He made his way through the destroyed place that was his happiness and then he saw it… his parents but they weren't moving.

"M-m-maybe they a-a-are as-s-sleep.." He whined as he got closer…

His dad had long died protecting his mother…and in the passionate grasp that had killed them both.. They remained dead in each other's arms…

Hidan sat between them and started to cry hoping that his weeping would revive them but it never did…

The morning came and Hidan slowly came to realize… his parents were dead and he was all alone. Now he wasn't sure what to do but he surely couldn't stay here.. What if they came back? Would he die too? But where should he go… where can he go?

Rummaging through everyone's cupboards he discovered that all the food was mysteriously missing and he found only enough to satisfy his little stomach for only about a day or two.. After that he left and began to wonder through the forest. If he had learned one resourceful thing it was to stay by water, without water for more than a few days one could die but could live longer without food. So that's what Hidan did…he followed a small stream north into the fire country…

After that he had to make a hasty run on the boarder being intimidated by all the shinobi running about… but once he did hear them mention one thing…something that would come back to haunt him in the future…

"Did…did y-you f-find any traces?" One ninja panted

"No…this is a lost cause… Konoha has finally bowed down to that damned monster the Kyuubi…"

"Yeah but.. isn't it like sealed away" The other ninja nodded and they continued their trek through the heavy foliage.

'_Kyuubi… isn't that a tailed demon? My father told me about that before and how powerful they are. I guess my home wasn't the only one that was attacked. Was it a monster that attacked us?' Hidan thought._

_But in all actuality the ocean country caught word of this before the Tea country and took the chance to attack them before they could aide their neighbor Konoha. _

_After two days Hidan found himself lost, hot, sweaty, and hungry. The water he got from the stream was not nearly enough to keep him going and slowly his hopes faded by each passing minute. Soon the boy would be broken of all hope and promise his parents and village gave him. The sun glared down on Hidan as if it was slowly sucking away his life. He collapsed on the ground in a poor fetal position and slowly went off into a slumber that was going to kill him._

_But two shadowy figures with blood smeared all over themselves watched from the limbs of a mighty tree and they slowly walked toward Hidan with twisted looks on the faces…_

_-----Ohhh Susspppeennceee xP *everyone boo me for being stupid*-------------------_


	3. My Savior, Jashin

Ello^^ Back and here is my fave part of making this :P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the figures got closer Hidan's world was fading and soon his body was exhausted he passed out. They over stood him and nudged him with one foot.

"You think he's dead neh?" the one said pulling out a ninja tool that looked like a short sword. The other was carrying two bloody katanas over his shoulder.

"Ch, hope not we need a sacrifice seeing how the city and ninjas did not last long against us. Our God would be pleased!" They both chuckled but the one with the sword stopped his friend.

"No no, Chihiko I have a better idea…and we will be SURELY praised for it!" The one said cheerfully.

"And that would be what Naga?"

"Here hold this…" He said shoving his sword into Naga's hand and throwing Hidan's frail body over his shoulder. "We'll see if Jashin wants this boy to be a public sacrifice to the cult. Maybe a little get together sacrifice we had not had one in awhile."

"Genius! Jashin will be happy!" They cheered as they vanished in a cloud of smoke.

A little later… they came to a stop in this city where it was shadowed by an overhang of dark and depression clouds. There was a light mist on the ground and it had stopped raining just a few minutes before Naga and Chihiko arrived. There were a few small houses made of various metals and everyone had a symbol of a triangle in a circle on or around them. There were blood stains all over the place and you could hear the sounds of talking, laughing, and screaming. There were a few lined up to each other on the odd symbols made of smeared blood and motionless bodies not too far away. Their skin looked as if it was a living skeleton and none of them were pleasant to look at.

Naga threw the boy down and he made a loud thud when he hit the ground followed by a light groan.

Chihiko threw his hands up to the sky. "BROTHERS AND SISTERS IN THE JASHIN CULT! WE CHIHIKO AND NAGA HAVE FOUND A LIVING BEING AFTER A SLAUGHTER COME AND LET US GIVE JASHIN THE LAST FRUIT OF THE MASSACRE!!!"

There was much cheering and hooting and hollering. As if this sickening event was a like an award. They all gathered around Hidan's body with all sorts of weapons raised up.

He opened his eyes slightly to see the fuzzy dark figures and weapons above him. He grabbed his head and buried it in his shoulder knowing he was about to die. So much confusion and now he was going to be some sort of offering? None of this made sense and he began to weep.

Naga laughed as he went to take a swing at Hidan, one of the Jashinists stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Naga bent backwards with a sick grin on his face.

"HEY! You're going to get your turn but we get the first swing!!!" He shouted followed by a whoop and an angry cheer from the bloodied crowd. One was even cutting his palm with an anticipation of fresh spilled blood.

"Our Lord Jashin wishes to see the boy..?" The monotone ninja said with darkness surrounding it's voice. She wore a blood stained robe that was white with the Jashin symbol in silver on the hood and on the front of it. Her rosary of the odd symbol was gold than silver when compared to everyone else's.

"Ch, you're just a nosey High Preistess thinking you're f*ckin' better than all of us." The crowd was in obvious support of Naga, but this did not phase the female Jashinist one bit.

"Orders by Jashin. If you Disobey you're 'gift' will be stripped and YOU will become the substitute in this sacrifice circle…" Her words were cold and true.

The crowd started whispering and then turned against their own.

"Strip him of the gift!" One shouted.

"The better the sacrifice of a follower gone bad!" Another voice added.

Naga glared and brought out his weapon. "EVERYONE SHUT UP! I am the provider of this bountiful sacrifice. And I dare not question Jashin, the boy will go NOW!" He said yanking Hidan up by his hair causing him to yell in protest then threw him in the mud in front of the priestess.

"There.." He said bowing down along with Chihiko. After all, he AIDED in this assist for Jashin, he should be praised too.

The priestess nodded. "Wise choice." She looked at the frightened Hidan, but kept her hands at their sides as they had been since she entered this bloody scene. "Follow me if you please. Our high power wishes to see you." She turned and began to walk.

Hidan stumbled to his feet and tried to keep up with her being entirely afraid of everyone. He saw in horror all these dead bodies, blood and guts riddled about. Now they approached a cave in which its entrance gate was made entirely of skulls and bones of both human and animals. The symbol was all over the outside of the cave. As they entered there was a red carpet lining a long path in the partially lit cave. Though he couldn't see it barely, the walls were mostly drenched in blood and the candle holders were made of skulls and bones also. He could hear chanting from all over the cave echoing and even a distant dark organ singing its dark praise in the stone worshipping place.

The hall thinned and there were two other high priests guarding the entrance to a separate room. They stepped aside, but Hidan was stared at by their empty gazes which gave him an upset stomach. To make this all go away he squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his silky gray powdered hair. To his dismay the priestess had stopped and he ran into the back of her legs. He gasped but she did not turn around nor say anything. But slowly she started to bow to a dark figure sitting on a throne hidden in the dark. The bottom of their robes swept the floor and they were quite dark in color. His hands looked surprisingly young though as they clutched the skull decoration on the arm rests of his throne.

"Master. Lord. Leader. Almighty One. I have brought for you what you requested." Her voice echoed for a bit. Then slowly the robes of the figure rustled as they stood up, their hands disappeared under the long baggy sleeves of the sleek robe. And they slowly approached the two.

Hidan gasped again and crouched down and buried his head in his knees shaking furiously as if he was left outside in a snow storm.

The figure bent down and examined the boy. After a few passing minutes the figure put a hand on Hidan's head and patted it. The figure rose.

"Leave us. Do not disturb me for the rest of the night. Anyone who questions that WILL have their powers stripped and their corpse will rot in agony on my personal sacrifice grounds."

"Yes master, I shall alert the others."

"Also. No commotion for the rest of the evening. I am quite satisfied with today's events and offerings."

"Will do master." She bowed one last time before leaving taking the other priests with her.

Hidan was still very scared and did not even remove his eyes from his knees.

"Little one, please look here."

Hidan shook his head no and stayed in his position where in his mind he was safe and hiding from the world.

The figure kneeled beside him on one knee and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not here to hurt you. I am sorry about my followers hasty actions earlier. They will never touch you again I promise."

Hidan slightly looked up between the folds of his arms but looked back down again.

"Hm..You have a name? My name is Jashin!"

"…H-Hidan.."

"Hidan? That is a strong name and a very impressive name indeed."

Slowly Hidan lifted his head to look at the figure with one eye.

"I know..I am a bit weird looking…" Jashin said looking to the side for a second then looking back with a smile which made Hidan slightly smile.

"Where you from?"

"..Tea..Country."

"That far? How in the world did you come upon my followers?" He knew they did attack the village, but they were in command to rid of the attackers from the ocean country and pray to him if the city was destroyed and sacrifice the Ocean ninja, but the village was brought to the ground and whatever was left was to be designated to Jashin worship. But Jashin was told most of the villagers were dead on arrival which would lead him to think, how did Hidan live and meet his followers?

"..I wondered..Mom and Dad are dead.." He said in a sad tone.

"Ah, I see.." He said making hand signs. A medium jug of water appeared in his hand and he gave it to Hidan, followed by some sushi rolls and Onigure [rice ball] which he forced into Hidan's tiny hands.

"You must be exhausted make sure you finish it all."

Hidan was eating hastily as Jashin got up and raised his arms, immediately the torches burned bright and the room was very bright.

It was a nice room, the throne was made of gold and a few skulls and the symbol was carved into it. A stack of cherry red pillows were stacked in the corner. The floor was black and red with the design of the symbol in the middle of it and was made entirely of the finest smoothest tiles. In the other corner in a little indentation of the wall of the cave was a canopy bed with a cherry red theme to it was well.

Hidan stared at Jashin, he was an odd looking sort.

On his cheek was the strange symbol inked in black. His eyes were vacant, yet, had a welcoming look to them and they were a dark gray color. His hair went past his eyes a little bit and looked very messy., it was black as the night. Atop his robe it didn't have a hood but a feather-like collar which was spilt in the middle of his chest where a nicely jeweled version of the symbol was. He also had chain hoop earrings in which looked like those hoola-hoops Hidan and his friends used to play with.

After that Jashin kneeled beside Hidan again. "So, where are you going to go now young one?"

Hidan swallowed his last gulp of water but looked at the ground. "I-…I don't know…"

Jashin frowned, this war had put many orphans out and even broken some souls into a mental torment. Some of those misfortunate ones coming to him asking for a new life. Though, Jashin's specialty jutsu of human immortality was a risky one and a violent one, he couldn't help it. Because of this jutsu he saved a lot of lives… but it also takes much more to keep this jutsu running. But this is all a chance he is willing to take and give.

"You know Hidan, I could take care of you.'

Hidan shockingly looked up at the odd man. "B-b-ut I'll die!"

Jashin had to laugh at this, no way did he intend to destroy a possible loyal follower and perhaps apprentice-to-be of his.

"Huh? NO NEVER I SHANT ALLOW IT!" Jashin yelled standing up holding his fist up. But then gently coming back down to put an arm around Hidan. "So what do you say? Stay with me in this village, become my apprentice and one day I will ask you to join our cult." He backed up with a pleasing smile. The only bad part about that, which bugged Hidan was the village nestled in 'blood' and the word 'cult'. But what else is he going to do…so very indecisive and such…

"..Hm..I don't know . I don't know how to use jutsu…" He said very sadly.

"Well not yet, you are still very young and I see A LOT of potential." He smiled.

"well…ok.." He sighed, he did sort of liked Jashin, its just this atmosphere was very much intimidating. "But…this place is scary!"

"Scary? Well, we aren't the quiet sort, but I promise you Hidan. I will not force you to fight yet, I will train you and I will never make you watch the rituals. Now you must be tired, get some rest." He said picking Hidan up and placing him on the soft pile of pillows and covered him with a nice soft blanket.

After awhile Hidan fell asleep and Jashin was up still resting his elbow on the arm of the throne with his head leaning on his hand looking at Hidan. He could sense the strength the boy could possibly possess when he got older. But it seemed as if his chakra was not as flexible like those of other ninja and perhaps he would have to be trained on strength alone seeing how the Jashin Jutsu could possibly take a heavy toll on his unstable chakra levels. Well this was certainly a new and surprising development within this little desolate cult land… only years later would Hidan grow and change dramatically…

----Wowz, its late around here xD Once I got started with this chapter I couldn't stop! Hope you enjoyed, please R//R for some more Ideas :]]] I am open-minded!---


	4. Blossom of Destruction

One of the shortest chapters, but I think this will fill in a lot of the 'gray' area to how and why Hidan attacks and such…

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_It has been seven years since Hidan was dragged into this hell village, where blood chants and sacrifices were of common practice. Through the years Hidan had been observing Jashin very closely and carefully and it looks as though the man had not aged a day since their meeting. He realizes he can never return to his village even if it survived and healed itself; his loyalties now solely lie within Jashin. And now today, Hidan is off training in the back of the cave he now calls 'home'._

It was a rainy and gloomy day within the hidden village, as it was almost every day. Barely as if both Jashin and this land remained untouched by the gnashing claws of time. Outside by a tree was a very focused and older Hidan, He had grown in body and strength but was no where near his potential, that's exactly what he was trying to change. Through the years he watched the well-trained Jashinists scuffle and spar, taking note of every move of every hand sign down to each jutsu. He could probably tell you who can use what jutsu or who can dodge the fastest. No matter how hard Hidan tried he could not get the hang of getting in control of his chakra.

He was standing in knee high water trying his hardest to focus on his feet so he could walk on the water. Every time he failed his simple task he would blame himself aloud. But, he was unaware of a set of eyes watching him from a tree over looking the small pond. The figure jumped down and stood behind Hidan.

"Hidan-san, you mustn't take it so hardly. Perhaps mastering chakra is not the best thing to train on at this time. You are still very young and have loads of time to perfect these little things." Said Jashin in a reassuring voice. He had taken to Hidan and was in high assumption that one day he will become his most favored Jashinist. A beast of destruction and a monster with a blood rattling thirst. High expectation yes, but all these pressure can affect Hidan in more ways than one. Killing or coming close to being killed can change an individual entirely. But Jashin had faith in this boy and hoped he would not break much under this high expectation.

"But Jashin-sama" Hidan answered with a bow. "I have seen the other Jashinists…and their abilities are really cool, but I have yet to master to even walk on water like any other ninja. I despise myself." He said punching the water with his fists. This is the part of his life were he begins to wage wars on himself at an early age stirring up a temper he had never known before. It was a sad sight for a nice young boy to be starting to turn into a relentless monster.

"Well…let me help you and if you promise me to focus on more hand to hand combat after succeeding in this, I will reward your hard earned efforts my young Hidan." He said with a smirk that had a hint of slyness in it, but Hidan would never sense nor pick up on that.

"Hai!" He said retrying.

A few hours later, Jashin had retired to a quiet meditation as Hidan was still struggling to even manage that , and Jashin said he would help. Looking back he saw the man, calm and quiet, he would trick someone into thinking he's dead. So here's Hidan and Jashin was off in who knows where, NO HELP AT ALL.

Or was he?…

"Wait a sec…" He mumbled looking at Jashin-sama again…calm, quiet…still? Could it. All this time Hidan had been making a commotion and getting far too angry as he struggled. Maybe he was approaching this wrong physically. Maybe, he did this discretely and calmly, perhaps that was the secret to applying his chakra, or what reminisce which hid inside him.

So after an hour of rethinking this, Hidan tried it.. and it worked! He was so overjoyed he fell in the water and started doing cart wheel, and splashing around which did wake up Jashin. Rubbing his eyes he started at Hidan and smiled. That… wasn't what he had exactly in mind. He WAS going to show Hidan the powers that he, Jashin had and was going to simply levitate him over the water to make it seem like that but… this was good to.

Getting up he stopped at the edge of the water and dug around on the inside of his cloak and called Hidan over who came splashing up to Jashin and bowed before him with a big grin on his face.

"Now this day… you are a shinobi of this village." He said tying a rain headband around Hidans forehead and slightly bowing his head to the young silver-haired ninja. It has been such a long time and even though, a director of death, chaos, and destruction Jashin had developed a special bond with Hidan, almost like if he raised a successor. Even though Jashin was locked into the sands of time, Hidan would be his first pick to fill in his dark shoes that was walking the path of death.

"Thank you Lord Jashin!" He said with a cheery laugh.

_All this cheer, too real.. Or was it too fake… too short lived… the line of insanity was oh so gray_

"_And Jashin… I have something I want to ask you.." His voice was serious and dropped his head to look at the ground._

"_And that would be what, Hidan." The death God's voice was shallow and dark. That was his usual tone but he did not enjoy the dull ringing of Hidan's less optimistic voice._

"_I wish to…."_

_----------------------------------------------------------Oh! Suspense xD sorry folks, R/R_


	5. Finally, A Jashinist!

Hai! ^^ Back again, still a ways to go. But I thought of a way to extend this journey by a little bit. So, im sure most of you are caught up to the shippuuden [knowing about Hidan and everything] this story will go on a little bit to the part where he faces off with Shikamaru and there will be a little more drama and a few character deaths juuust to make the whole 'Naruto' story a tad bit more interesting and to get the Hidan fans cheering!~EmOtHic

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish… to observe the other Jashinsts a little more closely, and if you are done with that cookie I would like it please Lord Jashin!"

Jashin's eyes went wide as saucers, yes he did pull out a cookie, but he barely nibbled on it. He got caught up within meditation but not just your normal focus meditation. There was a Jashinist reign on a newly forming village in which some were converted into their immortal faith and others of which died, and even some whom just thought they would get in to live, then leave so Jashin had to take away a few souls today and observe the lovely little bloody raid. Nothing new, nothing old but it took the man off guard from focusing on Hidan which proved to be a double edged sword for himself.

Handing over the cookie Jashin turned his back to Hidan and glanced at him from over his shoulder. He was indeed maturing, but being a Jashinst was indeed a heavy burden and could change people sometimes… either for the good or for the bad. But, what is he going to tell his little Hidan? Growing up so fast and being so loyal just to please him.

"Well…Hidan why did you ask such a thing?"

"Well DUUUHH Jashin is the greatest ever and I want to be one, someday!"

Jashin had to smile at these cute words, but it was very risky. Yes Jashin adored his followers but Hidan was like a child to him and his child at that. Protection was only the natural thing…but he was the God of Death..

"..well…one day I will invite you into the cult Hidan… but you must train very hard to become a Jashinst seeing how your chakra levels are dangerously low. You must learn hand to hand combat, and need a decent weapon."

"Anything for you! How about a sword?"

"Hidan, you are going to be possibly the most brutal and unforgiving Jashinsit there is going to be." He said with a smile. "Now, one must need a more threatening weapon right?"

"Yes…Jashin…"

_It has been three years since Hidan had herd those words from his Jashin-sama. Everyday he would read Jashins bible…memorize the ceremonies…memorize the rituals…everything to him was becoming an obsession; a fascination who's hunger wormed it's way into Hidans very heart and soul. His goals were set one becoming the best Jashinsit. EVER. One day while reading the Jashinism Bible, he read about how ancient Jashinists would use very threatening and huge weapons and nine times out of ten, the ancients used the classical weapon that symbolized death, the scythe. So Hidan went to work on devising his OWN scyteh, his own JASHIN scythe that will crush anyone who dared oppose his Jashin… one that would tear the blood away from his sacrifices allowing him to kill them quicker…versatile, fast, light weight, and powerful… he had created the Tri-Bladed Jashinist scythe._

_For years he trained with this growing very strong… and his body was sculpted in lean powerful muscle. He had the moves, speed, agility and guts… it was time…_

_One day while Hidan was training on top of his home cave Jashin appeared behind him with a grin on his face and blood on his hands from a ceremony that was held earlier. "Hidan…this is the day you have waited for… the turmoil you have been training for has finally called you."_

"_Y-You mean?!"_

_Jashin nodded. "I, Jashin God of Death will grant you passage into the Jashin Cult. BUT… first you must partake in the ceremony.." Jashin lowered his head. "It is very risky Hidan… are you really sure about this?"_

_Hidan got on the ground and bowed before Jashin. "Yes!!! Anything for you Jashin! This is my thank you for everything! I promised to be the vest Jashinist EVER!"_

_Jashin smiled and helped Hidan up. With an arm around him they walked towards the others. The entire cult was all there. Hidan had never laid his velvet eyes on so…many Jashinists at one time! They were gathered around the village each standing in a jashinist symbol on the ground around a bigger version of the symbol._

_Jashin was there in the bigger one, and Hidan could tell Jashin used his own blood to make the bloody welcoming. The crimson blood slowly crawled off his hand and landed in a pool at his side. His head was lowered as though he was in deep concentration. Then he saw Hidan and motioned him over, having Hidan face him within the symbol. And then, the Death God began the ceremony…_

"_Brethren! We have gathered to welcome one into our religion that will be of most benefit to us as followers! I promise you love, compromise, and an eternal life to cure the old sickened ones of which you left on a joyous day such as this!" Jashin got a lot of support from the crowd._

_Slowly turning to Hidan Jashin said in the most serious voice, through a whisper_

"…_Are you sure you wish to go through with this Hidan? There…is a chance you may die from this, after all it requires you to kill yourself…are you positive?" Hidan had been with Jashin even longer than he has with his parents ad had developed a steel bond with the boy._

"_Jashin, I live to serve you." He answered sternly bowing his head followed by a reassuring grin. Nowadays he related Jashin to the oddest of ways he had never did before. Where there was death, blood, or destruction there was Jashin. Where Jashin was existed love, serenity, and life. This was one of the things that mentally imbalanced Hidan though on the outside he looked perfectly fine. But someone whom related to this was showing signs of critical thinking that would purely drive ones mental state in the wrong direction._

_But what was Hidan to do? This man was his savior and this was the ultimate extent to pay him back was how else, but to idolize the strange god-like man?_

_Then…the chants began and the ceremony was put into motion. There was no turning back now, everything that will ever make or break Hidan was NOW._

_Slowly, he raised his home-made Jashinst weapon and paused. Jashin had sorrow hiding behind his dark dead eyes but dared not show it for fear it would influence Hidan out of his decision. And then…came the time. Sharply brining the weapon down hard and swiftly. Though he didn't see it, at the very last possible second of his mortal life Jashin flinched and looked away. Never had he done this for anyone's special Jashin conversion ritual. EVER. Then there was a loud 'thud' and Hidan's bleeding corpse hit the ground in front of Jashin._

_Hiding is his horro, Jashin went to work reviving Hidan and taking his mortal soul and replacing it with the immortal jutsu. Now, this jutsu required regular sacrifices to be able to keep this jutsu going and to keep the user alive. Without this, if they are in critical condition they are way more likely to die. After completing his part Jashin waited what seemed a life time to see…if his succession would rise or not._

_Slowly Hidan rose with the weapon still jetting out from his chest cavity._

"_Oh sh*t that f*cking hurt." And thus born the new Hidan. What in the world had Jashin created? A new man, or a broken soul or perhaps a damaged mind?…_

_-----------------EEE ^-^ R//R pwease!------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
